happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Military
This is a list of miliatry things from Happy Tree Friends, Ka-Pow! and special episodes. It includes the milatrys members, their commanders, their strong holds, their enemies and battles that they fought. =Armies= Armies are used as a means for a country to attack or defend themselves from another country, and usually consists of land, air, and sea-based units, armies in HTF are used mostly for land warfare. Soldiers Flippy Main article: Flippy Flippy is a Green Bear. He is ranked private. In W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb he is shown as dim-witted in is early days as he threw a pizza at the Tiger General instead of a dagger. He accidently killed both of his allies (Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom) during a battle. Eventully he "flipped out" and killed the Tiger General. He lost both his hands while fighting the Tiger General, but it is currently unknown whether or not they'll return by the next episode. In Ka-Pow! he wears pants and a backpack. He also led the good Flippys to battle against the evil Flippys in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. Weapons *Knife *Grenades *Anything he can get a hold of (eg. an umbrella, Sneaky's rib cage, Flaky, a stapler) Sneaky Sneaky is a green soldier Chameleon who allied with Flippy and Mouse Ka-Boom during the Vietnam war. He can turn camouflage his body to blend in with his surroundings and walk up walls. He also has a long tongue, which he can grab enemies and objects with. He was killed when Flippy threw a knife, intending to kill several tiger soldiers, and hit him while he was invisible, pinning him to a wall. His body was further damaged in an explosion. It is unknown if his death is permanent or not. Mouse Ka-Boom Mouse Ka-Boom is an orange mouse who is seen in W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. He is French, as he usually says "le" before a sentence. He has bandages on his ears and a backpack full of bombs. He fought alongside Flippy in the Vietnam war. He died when he was cut in half and exploded. It is unknown if his death is pernament or not. Other Allies Silhouetted Ally The silhouetted ally is one of Flippys allies who died in the Vietnam war. The soldier appeared in Double Whammy Part 1 in one of Flippys flash backs. He (or she) is seen running away from a silhouetted enemy with a flame-thrower. The ally is killed when the enemy soldier burns him (or her) with the flame-thrower. The ally soldier wears a berret like Flippy and doesn't have a tail. There is a chance that the soldier was Flippy himself and he was wounded instead of killed, although the present-day Flippy lacks burn marks. The ally or a similar character might appear in W.A.R. Journal. The soldiers death is most likely to be pernament, as he appeared in one of Flippys flashbacks and is not one of the main characters of either Happy Tree Friends or W.A.R. Journal. Vietnamese Army The Vietnamese army is the army of Vietnam. It was the opposing army of the American and French army. Flippy and his friends fought against them in his Ka-Pow! action series "W.A.R. Journal". In W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb it shows the Tiger General to be their leader, but, as he was killed in the same episode, it is unknown if he will return or if there will be a new general. Commanders The Tiger General The Tiger General is a Blue Tiger and is Flippy's enemy in W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. He has a monocle and a metallic clamp in place of one of his hands that can cut through flesh and bone in one slice. His base is the Tiger. He died when they were falling down a chasm on a log and he was forced to the end of the log that would hit first, crushing him. Flippy then turns his face into a pizza. It is unknown if his death is permanent or not. Soldiers Tiger Soldiers The Tiger Soldiers are blue tigers. They first appeared in W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. Their commander is the Tiger General, who they loyally serve. They fought against Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom in the Vietnam war. The Tiger Soldiers' base is the Tiger Base. Many of them were killed by Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom. It is unknown if they will return or not. Silhouetted Soldier The silhouetted soldier was an enemy of Flippy. It is unknown what animal the soldier is or if the soldier is a male or a female and by what is seen doesn't have a tail. The soldier wore an army helmet and had a backpack which was most likely filled with fuel for the flame thrower. The soldier was seen in Flippys flashback in Double Whammy Part 1, and is seen killing one of Flippys allies with a flamethrower. The silhoueted soldier or a similar character might appear in future W.A.R. Journal episodes. The soldier is also the only enemy to date to appear in one of Flippys flash backs. Weapons *Flame Thrower Kill Count 1. One of Flippys allies. Trivia The soldier is the only enemy to appear in one of Flippys flashbacks. Bases Tiger Base The Tiger Base is the Tiger General and his soldier's base of opperations. It is seen inW.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. It has a planning room with a table that the Tiger Soldiers sit around while the Tiger General tells them his plan. It is located in the middle of a jungle, while a second base is seen in the middle of a lake. Both are surrounded by huge glass domes. The first was infiltrated by Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom. After Flippy kills The Tiger General, he goes to the second base with The Tiger General's face in a pizza box. =Air Force= The Air force is used for air fighting. So far, the air force only appears in Flippys flashbacks. Vietnamese Airforce The Vietnamese Air Force is only seen in a flashback in Double Whammy Part 1. It shows them to cause a bomb raid, which Flippy got caught in the middle of. It might return in future W.A.R. Journal episodes. =Secret Agents= Spies are people who spy on others and investigate things. In the specieal episode Mole in the City, The Mole is a spy that fights his enemy The Rat in the City. Spies The Mole Main article:The Mole In most of the episodes that he is in, The Mole is not a spy, but an ordinary civilian. But in the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible it is said that he was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like character with all sorts of spy gadgets. The idea was removed when the series was created, though Pitchin' Impossible is coincidently named after the TV series and movie Mission Impossible, which are about spies. In the special episode Mole in the City, The Mole's secret identity is reveiled. He even has an arch nemises, The Rat. In the episode, The Mole's cane could fire a grapling hook. A "Mole" is also the name of an undercover agent. Gadgets *Grapling Hook *Exploding Moles The Rat The Rat appeared only in the special episode Mole in the City. A "Rat", like a mole is another name for an undercover agent. He wears a fedora and a trenchcoat. He was The Mole's arch enemy. He wanted to steal The Mole's suitcase. He died when he got blown up. His death might be pernament. =Police= Police are people whose job is to keep order in their designated region, among their means of doing so it to arrest criminals and prevent criminal activity. Criminals are put in prison. In Don't Yank My Chain Lumpy was a sheriff. Sheriff Lumpy Main Article: Lumpy Lumpy was sheriff in Don't Yank My Chain. He wrongly arrested Handy and The Mole after they were framed by Lifty and Shifty. He died in the same episode. Prison Prison is were criminals go after they've been arrested. Handy and The Mole were wrongly imprisoned in Don't Yank My Chain, though they managed to escape. In A Sucker For Love, Pt. 2 Nutty was thrown into jail for killing Lumpy and/or beating his wife (however as it was all a part of his imagination, so he didn't kill Lumpy, beat his wife, or go to jail.) =Battles and Wars= Vietnam War The Vietnam War was a war that Flippy and his allies fought in during the Ka-Pow! series W.A.R. Journal. The memories of it shocked Flippy so much that Flippy developed post-traumatic stress disorder, causing him to flip out and kill everyone around him any time something reminds him of the war. During the internet and TV series, it shows some of the events Flippy endured during the war in flash backs. It also inspires flipped-out Flippy to build Viet Cong style traps. The enemy is never seen during the flash backs, with the exception of a silhouetted figure killing one of Flippy's allies with a flame thrower in Double Whammy Part 1. In his flashbacks, he remembers things like his capture by the enemy and dead children. Casualties *Ka-Pow! characters *Several children(From W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb Flippy's flashback in Flippin' Burgers) *Flippy's unknown ally (Seen in one of Flippy's flashback in Double Whammy Part 1) *Thousands of soldiers and civilians Battles During The Vietnam War Siege of the Tiger Base For more information see: W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb Battle Info Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom try and stop the Tiger General's evil plan. During the battle ten Tiger Soldiers are killed and Flippy accidently kills both his allies. Flippy then flips out and fights the Tiger General. After losing both hands he manages to kill the Tiger General. After the battle Flippy goes to a second Tiger Base with the Tiger General's face in a pizza box and presumibly kills all inside. Casualties *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *The Tiger General *10 Tiger Soldiers (at least) *Every one inside the second Tiger Base (debatable) Other Battles The Mole Vs. The Rat For more infomation see Mole in the City The Mole and The Rat battled each other over The Moles briefcase (though The Rat doesn't even know what's inside the case). In the end, a decoy briefcase blew up, destroying the factory and killing The Rat. It is also debatable that The Mole died, as he put a mole on his face and it started flashing. At least two innocent bystanders were killed. Casualties *Elephant Balloon Vender *Pig Child *Anyone that was in the car that The Rat ran over (debatable as there might have been nobody in the car.) *The Rat *The Mole (debatable) Good Flippy Vs. Evil Flippy For more infomation see: Double Whammy Part 1 and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 This is when Flippy fought his evil side, both mentally and pyhsically. He started going to Lumpy for mental help in Double Whammy Part 1 when he discovers he has been flipping out. Lumpy gets him to meditade and squeeze a stress toy when he gets the urge to flipout. When both those tactics fail, Lumpy hypnotizes Flippy. When hypnotized, Flippy thinks he's in a happy place and he has tea with three penguins (similar to those in Alice in wonderland). At home, however, when he's sleeping, has a dream where one of the penguins is stabbed from behind and an arm just like Flippy's holding a Bowie knife is sticking through the penguin. He wakes up and finds he destroyed his room in his sleep. He goes to the bathroom to get some pills, when Evil Flippy attacks him. In Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, Good Flippy (normal Flippy) and Evil Flippy fight each other for most of the episode until Good Flippy is knocked unconscious and captured. When he wakes up, he is in a large warehouse strapped to a matress and Evil Flippy tortures him by electrocuting him. Good Flippy escapes and the fight continues when, it is revealed that Evil Flippy isn't real and Flippy has just been fighting himself all along. Nonetheless, Flippy still fights with Evil Flippy. Evil Flippy then opens a door with hundreds of evil Flippys behind it and Good Flippy opens a door with hundreds of Good Flippys behind it. The two armies charge towards each other and rip each other to pieces. In the end, Good Flippy is the only Flippy left where he realizes he doesn't flip out any more. When he happily walks out of the warehouse, he is unfortunately hit and killed by a chicken truck. There are references to The Matrix Reloaded, Fight Club, and Rambo: First Blood. Casualties Most of the casualties are imaginary characters but some bystanders got killed too. Real Casulties *Disco Bear *Petunia *Giggles *Sniffles *Mime *Nutty (after the battle) *Cuddles *Toothy *Cro-Marmot (debatable) *Lifty & Shifty *Flippy (after the battle) Imaginary Casualties *A penguin *All of the Evil Flippys *All Good Flippys, except the original. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Lists